


Thank God

by Minor Fandoms (HMSquared)



Series: Based On This Video [5]
Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arguing, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Insecurity, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Making Out, Stuttering, Swearing, Texting, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/Minor%20Fandoms
Summary: Adam stumbles over his words. Blake is both the cause and the cure.
Relationships: Adam Levine/Blake Shelton
Series: Based On This Video [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1349497
Kudos: 26





	Thank God

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/KdxoTTHbNnE

As the crowd exploded for Dexter Roberts and John gave his pitch, Adam chewed on his tongue. The guy was country, through and through. And who knew country music better than Blake Shelton.

The man infuriated him, frankly. Blake, not Dexter. He was smooth and irritating, good at his job and a pain in Adam’s side. It made him angry.

John had stopped talking. Adam opened his mouth and everything changed.

“I’m going to be brief.”

“Thank God,” Blake said from across the room. Adam bit his tongue accidentally, startled.

“I’m not… bleugh.” He sighed, thoughts suddenly scattered. “I’m not head of the country police or whatever the hell he is.” Adam gestured in Blake’s general direction. “But Dexter, we all turned around because your voice is amazing.

“In fact, you don’t have to—“ Another stumble. Adam shook his head, jaw set. “Don’t even pick me. We won’t even do great things, and we won’t go far in this—“ He trailed off, annoyed. Blake was messing with his reverse psychology.

_ Fuck it. _

“Oh, what the hell.” Adam got up, shaking his head. He crossed the room, headed straight for Blake. His intentions were unclear.

The country singer expected a punch or slap in the face. What he didn’t expect was Adam to grab him and slot their lips together.

It felt natural, and it felt good. Heat blossomed in Blake’s stomach and for a moment, the world slipped away. He forgot he was on TV, kissing the man he’d had a crush on since they’d met.

And then Adam pulled away, breaking the spell. The corner of his mouth twitched. He pivoted, shaking his head.

“Keep going with the pitches.” The younger man’s expression was unreadable, his tone unusually forced.

They somehow got through the rest of the evening without another outburst. Adam was unusually quiet, meekly giving his pitches. A couple of people picked him (somehow), not that it helped with his mood. He avoided eye contact with Blake.

Finally, the cameras shut off. Before the others could speak, Adam rushed backstage. Hot tears fell down his face and he nearly slammed into Carson Daly.

The drive back to the hotel flew by. Adam put on a brave face for the receptionist, having misplaced his key the day before. She handed over a new one and he took it with shaking fingers. He felt sick.

Adam didn’t bother changing. He simply kicked off his shoes and crawled into bed.

There was a knock at the door. Leaving his stupor, he blinked.

“Adam?” And of course it was Blake. “May I come in?” Always the gentleman. Adam looked toward the door but didn’t answer.

His phone beeped. Adam looked over and saw a text from Blake.

_ Can we talk? _

**_About what?_ **

Outside, Blake was sitting against the hotel room door. He saw Adam’s response and began to type.

_ I don’t know. The fact that you kissed me on national television is a good start. _

**_Don’t need to. I already know your response._ **

_ What are you expecting? _

**_...Come in and say it to my face. I know you stole my room key._ **

The door creaked open. Blake shut it behind him, watching the lump in the dark. Adam refused to look him in the eye.

“Just get it over with.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Tell me you don’t love me.” Adam looked and sounded small. Blake shook his head.

“Why on Earth would I do that?” Adam rolled onto his stomach. He sat up, stunned. “I love you, buddy.”

“You’re just saying that.”

“No, I’m not.” Blake leaned forward until their noses were touching. Adam’s pupils dilated and he shook his head.

He suddenly reached up and kissed the country singer. His lips were hungry for Shelton blood. Blake pressed back just the tiniest amount, giving Adam a minute to figure himself out. 

His kisses turned into shuddering breaths. Adam pulled away, somewhere between terrified and fixated. He was crying again.

He wanted Blake. Wanted to pull him down into the mattress, holding the country singer on top of him. Adam wanted to explore his skin, pushing and pulling until he couldn’t breathe.

He yanked the man forward. Blake gasped in surprise, gripping his collar. Adam hungrily kissed him, refusing to let go.

“Adam?” When he didn’t respond, Blake shook his head. He pulled back and released Adam’s arms from his neck. Standing up, he whispered, “Can you roll over?”

Adam rolled back into his original position. Blake walked around the bed and lay down behind him. He held the younger man in his arms, the blankets half-covering them.

“I want you so badly.” Those were the first words out of Adam’s mouth. Blake nodded.

“I know. And I meant it all. I love you so much.”

“I’m sorry for being touch-starved.” Adam titled back, lightly pecking his cheek. Blake responded with a soft kiss on the lips.

“Don’t be. As long as there are boundaries, I won’t love you any less.”

They fell asleep in each other’s arms, Blake’s arms still around Adam’s waist.


End file.
